1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for and method of comparing an inventory of a competitor's products with a supplier's suggested inventory of products.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art that a supplier wishing to sell his products to a customer to replace a competitor's products will have available a list or sheet of the competitor's product part numbers and will have another list or sheet of his own product part numbers which can be substituted therefor. These lists are then laboriously compared, item for item, so that the supplier may suggest an inventory of his suggested parts for the inventory of a competitor's products.
Suppliers attempting to sell replacement parts, such as polymeric endless power transmission belts, which are popularly referred to as V-belts, to customers in the automobile industry have found that a supplier calling on a customer in his facility and making an efficient on-the-spot comparison of a competitor's parts in the customer's inventory with his own suggested parts often makes a favorable impression on the customer and is usually given an opportunity to quote prices for his suggested parts.